Persona 3: The Fool with Two Souls
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Sets after Golden Week (Arena and Arena Ultimax). Nineteen year old Yukari Takeba returns to her college after a modeling/Fetherman session and learns she has a new roommate, a freshmen like her. Minako Arisato, but why does she say she's her old friend Makoto Yuki? Who is this girl? Inspired by a original manga. Rated M for suggestive themes and lime. Yukari x Makoto x Minako.


**Persona 3: The Fool with Two Souls**

 **By OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09**

* * *

 **Summary: Sets after Golden Week (Arena and Arena Ultimax). Nineteen year old Yukari Takeba returns to her college after a modeling/Fetherman session and learns she has a new roommate, a freshmen like her. Minako Arisato, but why does she say she's her old friend Makoto Yuki? Who is this girl? Inspired by a original manga. Rated M for suggestive themes and lime. Yukari x Makoto x Minako.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The unlikely but familiar guest**

* * *

The sound of a car coming into park arrived at a college parking lot. The back door opened up and a a young woman step out of the door and looked into the sky. The warm breeze hit her face, the strands of her hair slightly blowing. She had neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears small white earrings and a heart-shaped white choker around her neck. Her clothes consist of a pink top with white lace design, light navy collar short jacket tied to in the front, light beige short shorts, and brown high heel boots. She took from the car a small suitcase, brown with a pink gerbera daisy on the front of the suitcase. She looked to the car and the window rolled down, seeing a young woman in her mid 20s. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail, wearing a black business suit. The young woman looked at the driver and knelled to her level.

"Thanks for the ride Aiko-san!" Yukari said cheerfully.

"Don't mention it, Yukari-chan. Don't forget you have another modeling session tomorrow, so I'll come collect you on time." Aiko said, smiling to the young woman.

"Thanks. Oh and sorry about what happened in Golden Week, it was sudden my friends turned up, Ken-kun and Labyrs-chan." Yukari explained, remembering how her friend turned up when Mitsuru, Aigis, and Akihiko were captured and sent to Inaba, and end up in a Dark Hour like fog that was brought by Sho Minazukii and the entity.

"That's okay, you need to spend time to with your friends during Golden Week." Aiko replied understandably, "But you are very young, have you decided to find yourself someone to be with?" she asked and Yukari froze, her other hand letting go of her suitcase. The image of a blue haired boy with matching blue eyes (his bangs covering one of his eyes) appeared in her vision, her happy expression turned to a frown.

Yukari sighed. "I did, but he passed away at the end of my 2nd year at Gekkoukan."

Aiko's face turned into a slight shock, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry Yukari-chan, I didn't know. It wasn't right as your manager to pry into your personal life like that."

Yukari shook her head, her face still feeling bad remembering his death but gave her manger a smile. "It's alright. I've gotten over it. He's gone, but I'm still here. I'm still alive. That's why I'm going to keep moving forward, for his sake."

"That's good to hear Yukari-chan, Well, take care of yourself." Aiko said and rolled up the window and the car pulled out the parket lot and drove away, Yukari giving her a wave before walking to the building, seeing the college before her. She tep inside and sees many of student who have come back from the Golden Week Vacation. Yukari took the time to catch up with her modeling and actress job. Of course, it was getting wrapped up wit her friends and the Shadow Operatives that she chose to spend time with her friend and senpai Mitsuru Kirijo. It wasn't long she returned to her dorm room, it was before Golden Week that her old roommate had to move into a new dorm. She was told that a new roommate was to be there today her new roommate was moving in. She was a freshmen like her, just been enrolled to her school and happened to her be sent to her room. She didn't mind, of course she has gained her popularity in the campus. Being a model and actress to Feather Pink, a lot of boys and girls usually come up to talk to her. She didn't mind it, it was like in Gekkoukan. She hope the new girl wasn't too shy to talk to her just because she a actress. She took a moment to stop at a bench, hearing the commotions of students and professors were talking and pass her by. She opened up her suitcase and the contents were neat and tidy. She grabbed from pocket and took out a old photograph. She looked at, seeing her friends from Gekkoukan: Junpei, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Aigis, Ken, Koromaru, Akihiko, Mitsuru's father, and Makoto. The picture showed them the night after they beat the 12 Shadows before their betrayal from the chairman. The photo was stained in tears on the center of the photo, where Makoto was. She sighed, wiping her eyes a little and keeping a strong face.

"I hope you're watching me, Makoto-kun. I've grown a lot from who I was in High School. Sorry I didn't say goodbye to you." she said softly before putting the photo back in her suitcase. She got from the bench and continued to room.

* * *

Coming to her dormitory, she found several boxes near her room. She put her suitcase beside herself and looked at the boxes to see the name of the owner written in Hiragana: Arisato, Minako. Arisato, she never heard of that last name before, so she couldn't be from Gekkoukan. Of course, there was a lot of people who were a part of Kirijo group or around ten years ago that she may or may not know. From what Labyrs told her, there were scientist working on using her to fight and destroy other models like her until she tried to break free. Maybe that's where the name sounded familiar, a relative of hers?

Yukari opened the door and walked into her dorm room and saw someone was making their bed, her bed with a suitcase opened up and looking like she was setting up her once queen sized bed make for her and her roommate. The moment she shut the door behind her, the girl turned around to face her. She was close to her height, only by a inch. Her auburn hair, which she has in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII and several of her bangs framing her cheek. Her attire was very casual, noticing the red headphones around her neck. A orange and red jacket she wore over a white shirt and a matching orange skirt. She had brown shoes and thigh high socks, looking more like a causal college student than one might think. Yukari noticed two things about her. The first thing, her ears weren't pierced. The second, was her blue eyes that contrast her entire appearance. Those blue eyes, the reminded her on Makoto's eyes. Yukari shook her head thinking of Makoto and spoke to her.

"Hello, are you Minako-chan?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Minako Arisato, freshmen like you Yukari." she replied, walking over to sshake her hand. Yukari was flattered she was nice, even greeting her with a handshake. But why did her speech sound familiar?

"Nice to meet you Minako-chan!" Yukari greeted back towards her. Yukari kept smiling to her and gestured the young woman to the small kitchen in her dorm room, "Want anything, coffee, tea?"

"Tea is okay, Yukari." Minako replied, walking over to the small table and sat tp the ground and waited for Yukari to make some tea, Yukari walk to the kitchen stove and pour water into a tea kettle and heated up the stove. Yukari stood by the stove and looked back at Minako, who sat on a pillow, and realized again how she sat. It reminded her how Makoto sat in her room back in the school's dorm. Why did she remind her of him? Even her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw the blue haired boy sitting there. When the illusion of Makoto turned to her, it changed back to Minako who spoke to her.

"Yukari?" Minako asked, startling Yukari out of thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" Yukari asked stammering a little.

"I'll take sugar in my tea." she requested.

"R-Right!" Yukari replied, turning around to grab two teacups and tea leaves and put them into the teacups. When the tea kettle was done heating up, she served the two teacups, putting sugar into both cups and brought them to the table and sat in front of Minako. The two sat there in silence, Yukari watching Minako drinking her tea and still perplex why Makoto was familiar to her. How she present herself was like Makoto, how could she? Makoto was dead, his soul the Great Seal to Nyx and Erebus. He can't be back, could he? She had to know, only then the weird feeling would leave.

"Minako-chan?" Yukari asked.

"Yes?" Minako asked, putting her teacup on the table.

"You know the incidents that happened at Tatsumi Port Island three years ago?" Yukari asked, tapping her fingers to her teacups. Minako was silent, before she took hold of her teacup.

"More or less, Apathy Syndrome." she said, her fingers tapping rapidly at her cup..

"Yes. This wasn't public news, but I was a part of that incident, along with the Kirijo Group," Yukari explained, letting go of the cup and looking into Minako's eyes, "Three years ago, there was a outbreak of those with apathy syndrome. Myself and my senpais were trying to find out the cause of it. That's when my…" Yukari paused, taking her eyes off Minako and to her tea, "friend Makoto Yuki enrolled into my school. We were close, he was someone I opened up to in regards to my life. I was happy to know him as he lost his parents in a accident, and I lost my father the same way too. I never got to call him a boyfriend, but he was someone I was glad to know. He…" she looked to contents of her tea crestfallen, "died after graduation of our junior year. He as fine, he was okay, but he just… died. I… was crying… I was cold, distant, wasn't caring about getting involved. I missed him. But I was selfish, everyone else was suffering too, but I cared only about myself and not how others felt. Aigis, another friend of mine, missed him the most. We got into a fight, but we were able to resolve it. Now I'm strong enough to move on. But a part of me, still misses him. Everyday when I'm not on location, I visit the Tatsumi Cemetery. That's where we buried him. I talk to him, tell him how I'm doing, It cheers me up, like when I talk to my dad." she went on, and Minako mumbled something, something Yukari couldn't hear clearly.

"I'm sorry, Yukari."

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Yukari asked, making Minako look at her.

"Sure." Minako replied.

"When I meet you, something about you reminded me of Makoto. I didn't know why, but just remind me of him. Then I saw your eyes, they're blue, just like his. I know it sounds crazy, and I'm just telling you all this like I know you. But, are you… Makoto-kun?" she asked and Minako froze in place.

Silence fell in the room when Yukari's words hit. Minako went silent, her grip to her teacup loosen. She looked at Yukari, who looked like she wants answers about her. What to tell her, how to tell her? Minako felt hesitate, wanting to find the words to tell her. She sighed, looking at her dead in the eyes, and answered her truthfully.

"Yes, I'm Makoto Yuki." she answered and Yukari's teacup dropped as she came over to Minako and clapped her hands to her shoulders, shocking her, "Huh?!"

"I knew it, I knew it was you! I know it's crazy to think this could happen, but it's really you Makoto! But how, you can't be here! Is the Great Seal broken, is Erebus coming back, what's going on?!" she fired question after question, freaking Minako out.

"It's not like that Yukari, give me a second to explain!" Minako shouted back. Yukari calmed down and left go of Minako. Minako spoke again, her tone still that tone she knew.

"During the final fight against Nyx, I used my own power to become the Great Seal, stopping Erebus from touching Nyx and bringing the Fall. Doing so, my soul and body were giving out after the fight. Everyone's memories of the Dark Hour were supposedly gone, Aigis and I were only ones to remember."

"Only you two? That's why when we saw Aigis before Graduation it seems she knew us." Yukari realized, remembering how strange things were over a year was a blur.

"Between February and graduation, I could feel my soul was dying, I know I didn't have long after using the Great Seal. But I wanted to keep my promise that we meet up on the roof after graduation. I remember being on Aigis' lap during Graduation Day, hearing your voices coming up the stairs. That was the last time 'Makoto Yuki' was alive." Minako said and Yukari remembered that day. Once he fell asleep, he was couldn't wake. His death took everyone for shock and confusion why he died. Of course they knew the truth, and they almost took his sacrifice for their selfishness… Her selfishness. Yukari gripped her hands tightly into a ball. She was close, even telling Makoto her side of the story.

"When I became the seal, I could see the universe around me, the past, present, the future. I could see it all. But even when I have the universe, I always watched the eight of you. Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Junpei, Fuuka-chan, Koromaru, Aigis, Ken, and you." Minako turned to her, her face sullen. Yukari could see those blue eyes look like they're going to cry, "And I saw you crying, always crying in your room. You took it worse than Aigis, she wanted to protect me forever but I couldn't be there to be protected. I put all of you through so must, I was your leader. But," she turned away, and Yukari could hear Minako was about to cry, "I put all of you through hell, in Abyss of Time I saw your memories, I saw my Shadow leading you, I saw… I saw you break down, you deciding to fight against Aigis to bring me back. I'm," tears started to fall from her eyes, Yukari trying to hold out a hand to her to comfort her, to comfort Makoto, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yukari. If I knew you remember, if all of you remembered, I could give you a goodbye, I could have let Aigis let me go. I caused all of this because I was important to you. It's my fault, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Makoto-kun…" Yukari said softly, realizing Makoto was hurt too. They thought they were suffering, that Makoto did the right thing and they were risking everything to get him back. But in reality, he had to watch them suffering and fight each other. He took it worse, even if was giving up his life. It was strange seeing Makoto cry, was it this girl's body? But he had to watch over them for two years, still regretting not seeing his friends again. They never thought how he felt, seeing them fight Aigis and her shadow Metis. It was awful, and she was the worst of it all. Yukari embraced Minako from behind and buried her face into her hair. Even if this was Makoto in this girl's body, the smell of her perfume was faint.

"I forgive you Makoto, I'm not upset with you, We all took your death hard, but we all matured from it, you don't have to apologize for that. We were all stupid back then, but not anymore," she said, hugging tightly, "I'm just happy you are back, Makoto-kun." She turned Minako around and took her left hand to wipe the tears from her face. Her blue eyes, Makoto's eyes, were starting to be puffy when Yukari cupped her cheeks.

"Even if I look like this?" she asked.

Yukari smiled, her nose close to Minako's face. Yukari's face was blushing a light pink, "Doesn't matter to me." Minako's face was flushed as Yukari pressed her lips to hers. Minako closed her eyes as she felt her back hit the ground as Yukari was on top of her kissing her. Her hands were on autopilot, grabbing the knot on her jacket front and unknot it. Yukari was reaching the back of her jacket feeling her back when the sound of a phone answering caught her, off guard, stopped kissing Minako, and pushed her away to get her cellphone.

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly, pushing Minako from her, not hearing the auburn haired young adult hitting the edge of the table in pain, Yukari walk over to the other side of her room and took her cell phone from her pants pockets.

"Hello? Oh, hello Aiko-san. No, you didn't caught me at a bad time. What?! Jeez, I'll get it tomorrow during the next shooting. This is what happens when I promise Junpei a autograph." she growled, pinching the bridge of her face, "Anyway, thanks for letting me know Aiko-san, have a good day." and hanged up her cell phone before turning back around sighing in relief," Much better. Sorry about Makoto… Oh crap!" and realized Minako was reiving in pain holding her head.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked, helping Minako off the ground.

"Ow, you didn't have to be so rough, my head." Minako groaned, but Yukari realized something. Her tone wasn't similar to Makoto's mannerism, it was more feminine. Then when she turn to her, she was still wincing. Opening her right eye, it wasn't blue, but a matching red like her auburn hair.

"Wait, your eyes… Are you Minako-chan?"

Minako nodded to her, still wincing.

* * *

"I see, you two really are sharing the same body." Yukari mused, watching Minako have a ice pack on her head.

"Yes. I always thought your first kiss was supposed to be romantic, not painful. Ow!" she winced again, feeling the cold ice to her head.

"I said I was sorry, my phone caught me off guard." Yukari apologized, feeling like the hundredth time. Once it looked like Minako was feeling better, she had to know what was going on. Makoto in someone's body after two years, why not contacted anyone? "Hey Minako-chan, how long you been with Makoto in your soul?"

Minako got up, walking over to the window, holding the ice pack to her head, her eyes flashing from red to blue, meaning Makoto was in control, "Two months ago, at least around March. I was watching over everyone when a part of me, wanted to see you again. I know I couldn't leave the seal. But maybe, just maybe, I could find a way." Minako's eyes flashed to red,, Yukari watching Minako put the ice back behind her back and turned around, "That was when I found something my parents brought home, a crystal from work. I asked if I could keep it and they didn't mind. Over time I kept it around. It was then Makoto-san's soul made contract with me. It was a shock at first, but Makoto-san, he told me everything about him, and what happened on Tatsumi Port Island."

"A crystal, you mean a Plume of Dusk?" Yukari asked, realizing how could she know about a Plume of Dusk or her parents having it, that's Kirijo Group's classified information, "Are your parents scientists of the Kirijo Group?"

Minako nodded, before turning around back at the window, Makoto taking control again, "I was surprised her family was a part of the Kirijo Group, this made finding out what's happened in the two years easier, as her family were helping them. But I know one thing, I have a second chance at life. Even if that small crystal held a fragment of my soul into Minako-chan, I'm going enjoy life again." she said before putting a hand to her chest.

"I'll help. Anyway I can, we all will help. Of course, you should let Mitsuru-senpai and the others know too." Yukari informed smiling at her. Minako turned around, smiling at the the Shadow Operative.

"Thanks Yukari, I'm glad I can count on you," she replied, coming over to her and hugging her. Yukari hugging her back, happy to have Makoto back, even if it's a completely different form. Minako broke apart from her and stared at her before realizing something, "Right, i should go get my class schedule, be right back Yukari." and turns from her and walks to the door.

"Later Makoto-" Yukari said but was stopped abruptly when Minako came back over to her, kneeling down to her and kissed her. It took her off her guard by the kiss that when Minako lean away, she smiled at her, seeing her eyes were red.

"Thank you." and giving her one last kiss on the forehead, the auburn haired young adult walked out the dorm room. Yukari was very puzzled at first, realizing that it was minako who kissed her. But she saw the eyes for one quick second, that was wasn't Makoto in control kissing her, that was Minako who kiss her. She blushed, covering her mouth, trying to hide her expression to herself.

"That was Minako-chan, was it?" she asked herself. And a small smile crossed her face as Minako was out of earshot.

* * *

 **Michael: And that's the end of the first chapter of my little side project between my other two Persona stories. Kind of a out of the blue idea but came to me from a original manga on Dynasty Reader, yes the yuri manga scanlations site. The manga was about a college student whose boyfriend passed away and was now inside a High School girl who can slightly switch who's in control. It was a surprisingly good original story that I like to see where their relationship could rekindle despite their age difference. So I wanted to go with this idea because I like Makoto Yuki/Minato Arisato and Yukari as well as Minako. I feel Yukari still gets a lot of flak for The Answer, well a lot of characters gets flak sadly but I wanted to go with this idea. Now this is Persona, ignore the things these three will do, you know if this is a Persona story, something connected to the whole Nyx/Erebus situation is going to playa big part of his story. Also I feel that's going to be a possible Persona 5 Arena storyline. I think I want to have enough chapters involving Yukari and them before going into the Nyx and Erebus stuff and have the Shadow Operatives get involved.**

 **Now I decided to cut the BS on Yukari not believing Makoto and just get to the point and keep it simple. This is a world where Gods can almost destroy the world and are sealed inside a child at a young age, then I think it's believable for her friend to have a fragment of her soul inside a girl. Now you can tell Minako is involved in the Kirijo Group and let's just say her connection to them goes all the way back to the ten years before Persona 3. But won't say too much.**

 **Next chapter will be a little longer as I want to build up Yukari's relationship with Minako and Makoto. And then it's the Shadow Operatives meeting Minako who has Makoto's soul and if you thought Makoto breaking to Yukari was terrible, watch confronting your friends after two years. Watch knowing your death caused Aigis to want to give up being human and be sealed away as a machine. So while he's make peace, it stills hurts. I mean, better than usual Makoto/Minato stories where it feels people hate Persona 3 so much they want to screw him up for the sake of a story. I dunno, it's strange these stories turn up, same with Minako. If anyone knows yet, let me know**

 **With that, see you next time**


End file.
